1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set of five lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly, and so does the size of the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. The most important characteristics of an optical imaging lens set are image quality and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105, U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,432, U.S. Pat. No. 7,486,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,127 disclose an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,432, the first lens element and the second lens element have negative refractive power and with positive refractive power respectively; in U.S. Pat. No. 7,486,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,127, both the first lens element and the second lens element have negative refractive power. This arrangement cannot achieve good optical performance. Besides, in those four patents, the total length of the optical imaging lens set is between 10˜18 mm, and the size of the optical imaging lens set is too big to satisfy the specification requirements of consumer electronics products.
Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important research objective.